The Beauty of Weakness
by SC3NT3DxCOLORS
Summary: It seems Sasuke Uchiha has surpassed his master. He is stronger than anyone, even Orochimaru, could have ever imagined. WARNING; Swearing, violence, rape, blood.


**WARNING**

**There is descriptive rape mentioned in this fic, not to mention cursing. If you are not comfortable with non-consensual sex, I do not suggest reading this. This whole fic is Orochimaru being raped. I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Orochimaru's eyes met with the Sharingan. Sasuke Uchiha. 'Oh, has this boy grown up,' Orochimaru thought with a smirk.

"Orochimaru, let's go," the boy demanded. "You're going to train me."

Kabuto visibly flinched. No way he could get away with disrespecting Lord Orochimaru like that.

"Let's go," Sasuke demanded.

"Now, Sasuke, I thought we could skip the training today. After all, I brought you a prize, he said, gesturing to the pale boy between he and Kabuto.

"I don't care about this kid," Sasuke replied. "Let's go."

"Very well," Orochimaru replied, walking with Sasuke to the training room. Kabuto watched them with a sigh, taking Sai to his room. How disrespectful of Sasuke, to just order Lord Orochimaru around.

"Teach me a new jutsu," Sasuke demanded.

"I think we should review everything you've learned so far," said the Sanin. After receiving a nasty look from the boy, he calmly explained, "No matter how many tools a shinobi carries, they will be useless if they aren't sharp."

They both took their stances, ready to fight. Sasuke reached for his sword, pulling it out and extending his Chidori into it. Orochimaru lashed out first with his snake jutsu, Sasuke calmly cutting them in half. They exchanged challenging looks, before their training session began.

* * *

Orochimaru was panting. "Impressive, boy, no one has made me sweat in a long time."

Sasuke smirked at the bruise on Orochimaru's cheek. "Am I ready for that new jutsu?"

"Oh Sasuke, always eager to demand a new jutsu out of me. I think we're done for today."

Sasuke walked toward the man. "Orochimaru, you told me you'd teach me a new jutsu this morning."

"Watch your tone," the man hissed. "I don't tolerate disrespect."

"Yet you've been tolerating it from me all week," replied the young man. "Face it, I'm getting stronger than you."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You know you're getting weak. I'm slowly surpassing you," Sasuke replied, now only inches from the Sanin. He leaned in and whispered into the man's ear. "Admit it."

Orochimaru could only laugh and step back. But in return, Sasuke stepped forward. Closer and closer, until the man was against a wall.

It was only then that Sasuke realized how much he had grown in these 3 years. He was a bit taller than his teacher, with the older man to his chin. He placed his hands on either side of the man's head, now looking him dead in the eye, like a snake staring down his prey.

"Sasuke..." Orochimaru breathed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't think I don't know what you wanted me for all those years ago," Sasuke said. "You wanted me for my body. I know what you want."

"C-Curse the day I ever taught you genjutsu," Orochimaru whispered, unable to move under Sasuke's stare.

Without releasing his grip on the man beneath him, Sasuke leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't passionate, nor loving, but rather dominating and controlling. He took the opportunity to move closer to the man, pinning him to the wall with his body. Orochimaru struggled against the boy, his hands pushing on his chest.

"I know you want this," Sasuke said after pulling away. "You want to see just how far I've come."

"That's enough," Orochimaru said, ducking under the boy's arms and walking away, having sensed the boy's release of the paralyzing jutsu on him. Sasuke grabbed the man's hair, pulling him back in and shoving him against the wall once more.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked dangerously. "I'm not finished with you yet." He kissed him again, instantly gaining control over him once more.

"S-Sasuke..." he breathed.

"What a slut," Sasuke smirked, flowing his chakra into his fingertip to cut the shirt off the man. He pushed the two halves away, looking at the pale body beneath him.

It was nothing less than beautiful, thought Sasuke. There was a slight indication of a six-pack beneath his skin. Sharp hips peaked through his grey pants, mimicking prominent collar bones grazed by long black hair. The skin was flawless, almost transparent, not a single imperfection interrupting the plane of his stomach.

Sasuke smirked, and raked his fingernails down the man's sides, not cutting his skin open but leaving marks.

Orochimaru made a breathy moan of pain, making Sasuke press his hips into his. He was already getting hard. Sensing this, Orochimaru froze, eyes widened in what seemed to mimic fear. It was amazing what reactions Sasuke could get out of this cold, calculating man who, before, had never shown any remote sign of weakness.

He leaned down to kiss the older man once more, receiving a shudder from him. Their eyes remained locked, Sasuke imprisoning the man in his visual jutsu.

He pulled away, unblinking, giving the man a cold stare. "You're pathetic."

Orochimaru scowled. "Enough of this," he said. "I will not tolerate disobedience."

Sasuke laughed in the man's face. "You seem to be tolerating it now." He closed the gap between their hips, relishing in the contact.

Despite his current situation, Sasuke could tell from his loose garment that Orochimaru was at least a little turned on. "You like this?" he asked, smirking, as he rubbed his hard-on against the older man. Sasuke had never seen so much color in Orochimaru's face before. His skin was turning pink as he stood there, unable to do anything but take it.

Sasuke grabbed his prey and flipped him around, his arm pinning the man's back against the wall once more. There was a wince of pain and a moan of discomfort. Sasuke grinned wickedly, yanking the man's long raven hair back until his neck bent. Orochimaru cried out in pain, breathing becoming ragged.

"Listen here, bitch," Sasuke said, his voice low. "I don't care how much it hurts. You try to run, I'll kill you."

Orochimaru didn't reply for a long time. "Impossible," he breathed, trying to pull away from the younger yet stronger man. "Our battle experience gap is far."

Sasuke frowned and slammed the man's head against the wall, earning a wince. He pressed his body close to the Sanin's, lips sinking into his ear. His breath hitched, no sound escaping the man. From the way his shoulder's tensed, he knew it hurt a great deal.

Having already threatened to kill the man, Sasuke released his grip upon him. But, for good measure, he pressed his knees against the back of his thighs. Orochimaru's arms fell to his sides, back slumping.

Sasuke took this opportunity to untie the large obi that wrapped around the man's waist, letting it fall to the ground with a thud. He pushed off the remaining pieces of his shirt and tugged the loose pants off his hips, letting them slip to his ankles.

Never had he seen such an exquisite creature.

Muscles peaked through the delicate white skin that stretched over the plains of his back. There was great contrast between his soft pale skin and the long, jet black hair that caressed below his shoulder blades.

Sasuke moved the long strands over his shoulders, taking in the sight of bones peaking through.

His eyes traveled down, following the curves of his hips, until his gaze met Orochimaru's ass. Sasuke's hands slid over the cheeks and gripped him softly.

It could have been gentle and caring.

If he was anyone else.

Sasuke spread the delectable ass cheeks apart, earning a slight wince from the man beneath him. Sasuke watched the bones of his shoulder blades move as his hands came up beside his head. He pushed his hard clothed member onto Orochimaru's ass. He gasped, making Sasuke even more impatient. He moved his hips up and down, groaning at the friction.

He could have come, if he didn't stop himself. There was no way he would end it right away. He needed to savor this.

No, he decided to give Orochimaru a little taste. He smirked as he pulled the man around, looking and the bruises on both his cheeks. "Aren't you cute," Sasuke said, moving a stray hair away from the man's eyes. "Get on your knees."

Orochimaru, humiliated, did as he was told. Sasuke was pretty surprised at this, but made no move not to question it. He grinned as Orochimaru did what he wanted without being told, pulling down Sasuke's pants, followed by his underwear. He shivered at the sight of Sasuke's cock.

"Suck it," Sasuke commanded.

Orochimaru hesitated, trembling. He leaned forward, and wrapped his lips around the head of Sasuke's cock. Sasuke threw his head back as the warm mouth engulfed him. He grabbed the back of his head, thrusting his hips forward. There was a lot of moaning coming from the Sanin, which sent vibrations throughout his dick.

"Suck harder."

Orochimaru whimpered, but did as he was told. Sasuke groaned, close to coming.

Hating to cut off the pleasure, but doing so begrudgingly, Sasuke pulled Orochimaru's head back. "What a good little bitch," Sasuke teased as he looked at the line of saliva from the corner of Orochimaru's mouth. He also looked at the man's semi erect cock. Fuck if he wasn't sexy.

He smirked and turned the man back around, pushing his head against the wall once again. He pulled his hips out, making the man stick out his ass. He could see visible tremors going up and down the man's back as he breathed shallow and shaky.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" the boy teased as he gripped the man's hips. "You're such a slut."

With that, he shoved himself inside Orochimaru. The man's back arched, a loud broken cry escaping his throat. "That's it," Sasuke breathed, already starting a rhythm. "Scream for me."

The man's legs were becoming weak as he struggled to support himself on the wall. A thin trail of blood ran down his thigh. His breathing was loud, occasionally a cry or a whimper or a moan escaped him. It was much wetter now, the lubricant being a mixture of spit and blood.

Sasuke pumped into him, faster and faster until he was almost close. He pulled out just before he was about to come, his breathing deep. He let go of Orochimaru's hips, making the man fall to the floor.

He quickly pinned the weak man down once more on his back, legs wide open. He positioned himself at the man's entrance once more, this time being slow to savor the moment. He looked down with half lidded eyes at the man's tense face.

His eyebrows were curved up, eyes shut tight, lips parted, his fangs poking through. Sasuke latched his mouth onto the pale throat, sucking hard to create a black bruise on white skin. There was a broken moan that escaped his parted lips.

"S-Sasuke..."

There was almost sadness in that voice. Sadness and hurt.

It made Sasuke want to laugh.

Laugh at what the man had become under him. How such a strong shinobi, a legendary Sanin, a sadistic killer, a ruthless scientist, could be reduced to a begging wanton bitch at the hands of a 16-year-old boy.

And he said those things.

After he was done with the man, he simply pulled on his pants and left the battered shinobi to pick himself up. As he walked down the hall, he heard footsteps approaching.

Kabuto.

He smirked as the medic walked past him, unaware of what he would see in just a few steps. Sasuke slowed down enough to listen to the distant cry of horror from the silver-haired boy.

"Lord Orochimaru!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! :D I'm terribly sorry about the mental scars I've inflicted upon you. (Okay maybe not). Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you'd review and tell me what you think :3 **


End file.
